Data can be shared among entities. For example, data sharing can be performed between a first entity that provides access to a set of data for a second entity to view. Access to data can be controlled using access control parameters, such as access control lists (“ACL”) of who may access the data. Based on access control parameters of a sharer (e.g. an entity providing the data to be accessed), an authorized sharee (e.g. an entity requesting access to the data) can access a data view (e.g. a transformation of the data for viewing, access, and/or use). Various views of the data can be provided to the sharee. For example, the sharee can be allowed to access all or part of the data view.